Shooting targets are generally made up of sheets of paper or cardboard printed with a series of concentric circles and two orthogonal lines that divide it into four quadrants, which facilitates measuring the horizontal or vertical deviation of the bullet strikes.
The problem with these targets is that when shooting is practiced in dark places or places with little natural light, they are difficult to see, thus making it necessary to light the shooting range. This is not always possible and involves consuming a great deal of electricity or postponing the shooting activities until the next day.